Morphology Project Summary/Abstract The Morphology Module has three primary functions. First, the module provides technical assistance for light, electron, and confocal microscopy. Services include: paraffin, methacrylate, epoxy, and frozen sectioning; and complete transmission electron microscopy and field emission scanning electron microscopy services. Second, the module is an equipment resource, housing a new laser microdissection system, two confocal microscopes, automated histology and electron microscopy tissue processors, ultramicrotomes, cryostats, various fluorescence and phase microscopes, and scanners and printers to process digital images. Third, the module provides consultation for various histology, electron microscopy and microscopy procedures and troubleshooting, and training on all microscopes.